


Blinded by Sunshine

by pi_ponderer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Coach Hedge is awesome, F/M, Feels, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jason-Nico Bromance, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Reyna-Nico Bromance, heck yea, solangelo, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_ponderer/pseuds/pi_ponderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Break the ice around your heart<br/>Don't never be afraid<br/>You know it's not too late for you<br/>To take another chance in life<br/>Wanna roll the dice and<br/>Start over<br/>You still have time "</p><p>  The Ghost King walked out of the shadows and into the sunlight. He would never fade away again.<br/>- Post BoO<br/>Follow Nico's story after Gaia's defeat.<br/>Solangelo<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't ruin your daily rountine

 

_**CHAPTER 1** _

* * *

 

"Nico"

No response

"Nicoo!"

No response.

"Oh Come on Death Boy! Rise and shine! It's a new day!" Will said in his most 'sunshiny' voice.

He heard a faint snore from under the blankets.

Will sighed. He needed to give Nico his medicine at exactly 6 a.m. and the said 'idiot' was slumbering like a log on the thin but comfortable infirmary bed. His persistence could give Clovis of the Hypnos cabin major competetion. If Will had learned anything in the past few days it was that Nico diAngelo was not a morning person, the complete opposite of Will who was (being the son of Apollo and all) the most active during morning . Even so Will didn't mind letting Nico sleep in for another half hour.  
"You get only 30 minutes extra.. Snooze away sleepyhead.." He mumbled to no one in particular as the son of Hades wasn't really listening.

Besides Nico looked peaceful when he slept. The brooding expression completely disappeared from his face when he dozed off. His worry lines were nearly non existent and his pale face glowed in the morning sun rays. He looked angelic, which Will thought was pretty ironic. Will stifled a laugh at the mental image of the son of Hades with a pair of wings and a halo.

He tapped his watch, checking the time and sauntered off to check on the other patients. He had managed to get Nico to admit himself into the infirmary for two whole weeks. The original arrangement had been three days, but what Nico didnt know was that Will could be..well..very persuasive. He knew he could force Nico to extend his visit further. He tried to suppress a grin at that thought. He had really begun to enjoy his company. He could already hear Nico's protests ringing in his thoughts and a loud 'Doctor's orders!' effectively shutting him up.

Selfish intent aside Nico really needed time to heal...under supervision, preferably his. He had deep claw marks on his arms. It took Will a few hours to redo the hurriedly done stitches. Will knew that the wounds were a courtesy of Lyacon, the first werewolf and that it would take a few weeks for the poison to seep out. Also he was much too thin for Will's liking. He didn't eat much, though Will had vowed to make sure Nico ate well, much to his distaste. Jason had helped force feed the son of Hades at the dining pavilion last night which had caused quite a commotion.

Jason had seemed to take Nico under his wing. Nico didn't show it but Will and Jason both knew he was relieved to have Jason around.

After what Nico had been through what he really needed were friends. No one should have to go through what Nico went through alone. From what he had heard, Nico had fallen into Tartarus to find the Doors of Death, gotten himself captured by giants, nearly dissolved into the shadows from hauling the _Athena Parthenos_ halfway across the globe, and fought _Lyacon_ the first werewolf to save a world that had never accepted him. A world that had shunned his existence sole, reason being his parentage.  
Will was in awe of the boy. He admired and even envied his nobility, courage and willpower.

Nico was a warrior, Will was just a healer.

He thoughts flashbacked to the Battle of Manhattan when Nico had saved the day just in time with an army of the dead along with his father, Hades.  
Will and many others had been left stunned by the way Nico fought, his movements fluid and smooth as he parried the enemy's blows. The usually awkward and 'out-of-place' Nico had been replaced by a confident and brave warrior on the battlefield. He seemed almost as happy as the Ares kids to be in the warzone.

Will watched from the sidelines as Nico knocked out three enemy demigods in a couple of minutes.  
"Will! Get a grip!" Kayla, his sibling yelled "You can enjoy the battle later! Injured demigods here!"  
Will wrenched his eyes off Nico and mumbled a quick apology before getting back to work. He was just as important as the warriors out there he told himself. He was saving lives. He knew it was true but he still felt a pang in his chest. He had never felt this way before, but ever since he had gotten the news of Michael Yew, their head counsellor's probable death, it had hit him hard, harder than Lee Fletcher's death. He knew that after Michael he was the eldest. He was to lead the cabin now. Doubt and fear had clawed through his mind.Would he be able to do it? He was neither a leader nor a fighter. Far from it actually.  
But even if he was scared and grieving he sure as hell didn't let on. He had to be the cabin's rock.

"Will?"  
A deep voice wrenched Will out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around to find the slightly sleepy but worried face of Jason Grace.

"Ah..Jason! Good Morning. Here to check on Nico?" He said in a low voice careful not to wake the other patients and gesturing to Jason to do the same.

"Sorry...he's still asleep?" he said sheepishly in a much lower voice.

Will grinned

"Yeah..he wont budge."

"Thought so. You have a bucket?"

"Oh no you don't! I don't want my patient to catch a cold nor do I want half the underworld summoned here !" Will said although he found the idea quite amusing.

"Spoilsport" the son of Jupiter grumbled. "Fine I'll be back in an hour or two so that I can make sure he has his breakfast."

"Yup. See ya." Even as Will said it he felt an unusual pang of anger.

These past three days Jason had visited Nico pretty frequently. Even Piper had accompanied him a couple of times. Nico had been surprisingly receptive. More receptive than he had been to Will. It wasn't like Nico had treated him indifferently, he had actually been making an effort. But the son of Hades couldn't bring himself to open up to him. Will didn't blame him, after all Nico had only known him a couple of weeks. Will was happy that he had finally found friends he could bond with.  
But at the same time he wondered whether Nico considered him his friend too.

He turned at his heel and made another check of the healing demigods under his care before returning to Nico's semi private bunk decorated with pink bunny curtains. He chuckled at the memory of Nico's deadly glare as he eyed the curtains.

* * *

  
"What in Hades is that?!"

"What is what?" Will asked innocently.

Nico growled "Solace I'm _warning_ you-"

"Oh come on Nico! You're really going to make a fuss about the curtains? We are completely full! And besides those curtains were Kayla's idea!" Will had defended "She thinks bunnies are calming."

Will readied himself for a verbal fight with the son of Hades(which he would no doubt win) but Nico simply sighed, surprising Will.

"And the pink?" Nico asked cocking his head to one side " That's calming too?"

Will blinked.

"Huh.. Th-they had no other um..color.." He sputtered almost inaudibly mentally cursing his himself for stumbling at each word. Damn DiAngelo for distracting him with his cuteness.

_W-wait what??!_

"Oh" Nico said apparently confused "Personally I find black more soothing."

"Wow. I couldn't have guessed."

Will dodged a well aimed swat at his head.

"Shut up!"

* * *

  
" Your 30 minutes are up Death Boy!! Up and at em'!"

Will yelled in Nico's ear keeping his voice in check in case he disturbed the others.

"Go away Solace!" Came a smothered reply from underneath the blanket.

Will poked what he thought was his blanket covered head gently. It was definitely his head since he hadn't been thrown into the Underworld yet.

"Just have your medicine, then you can sleep all you want!" he said authoritatively

" _Doctor's orders_!" Though he had no intention of allowing Nico to go back to sleep.

He heard a groan and then very slowly a mess of black hair emerged from the blanket.

"Mornin' Sunshine" said Will with a grin.

"You are annoying.. and do not call me that!" Nico huffed.  
He sat up lethargically and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. Will handed him a pill and and some ambrosia.

"I prefer unicorn drought.." Nico said though he ate the pill and the ambrosia square. Will looked at him inquisitively then continued his daily medical examination. Nico grumbled throughout the procedure. As usual Will ignored him.

"Jason said he that he would be here in a while."

"Eh? Why? It's just seven!"

"Ever heard the quote 'Early to bed early to rise makes man healthy, wealthy and wise.'"  
Nico stared at him blankly, his eyes yelled _'Seriously dude?_ '. But then his expression changed to something softer, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.  
Will couldn't help but smile back.

"Well he isn't here yet. Wanna play cards?"

"What kind of doctor plays cards with his patients? Is that a part of your Hippocratic oath." Nico said rolling his eyes.

"First off, I'm not an official doctor, I am yet to get my degree. Second, I'm not playing cards with you as your doctor, but as your friend so scoot. Now where's that stupid breakfast tray."

Will was too busy scrounging the cabinets to notice Nico's shocked expression.

Will faintly heard him whisper "....friend". He looked back at Nico who was looking at his bandaged hands. Then suddenly Will was angry. He was angry at the way people had treated the hero. He was angry at the way nobody had ever given him a second thought. The way he didn't give himself a second thought. Most of all he angry at himself to have not gathered the courage to talk to him earlier. Maybe if someone had been there. Maybe if Will had been there..maybe he could have made him realize earlier that he was never as alone as he thought. An irrational guilt wrenched his gut. Nico looked up and their eyes met. Will hadn't realized he had been staring. He blushed and looked away.

_Damn!_

" Ah! There it is!" Will yelled desperately trying to cover up his momentary embarrassment. He pulled out the tray, ushered Nico to make some space and gently placed it in the center of the bed.

"That's done"

"Why do we need a breakfast tray for cards? Can't we just play on the bed?

Will tutted " Posture Nico, posture! Did you know tha-"

"Got it! Let's play!"

Will stuck out his tongue and proceeded to pull out a deck of cards from his coat pocket placing it on the table.

"Shuffle em' up Death Boy. I bet I could kick your ass at cards."

He could swear he saw Nico's eyes shine with a challenge.

"Bring it on."

* * *

  
After Will had lost pathetically to Nico, Jason had strolled in and pulled the reluctant boy to the dining pavilion. Will hadn't joined them. He had to guide the young newcomers around camp and then take them for breakfast.  
That would take an hour at most.  
Will sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

"So this is Thalia's pine tree and that, my friends, is the Golden Fleece which gives the tree its life force. The tree provides a strong magical shield which protects the Camp from unprecedented monster and enemy attacks..."Will droned to the five kids under his supervision.  
They all averaged between 10 to 14 years in age. Most them seemed slightly scared and confused as if unsure about whether or not they were deaming. Well, most of them.

"THE GOLDEN FLEECE! Jason and the Argonauts! I remember! Wow man! That is soo cool!" A girl named Louis yelled enthusiastically. She was 10. Lois was a daughter of Demeter . She had short curly black hair and wild green eyes with an upturned nose and a sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks. She had been claimed last night at the campfire along with ten other demigod newbies.

Will chuckled lightly.

"Yes Louis that is the Golden Fleece. Jason and his crew of Argonauts had set sail on the original Argo on a quest for the Golden fleece nearly 3000 years back. The fleece brought prosperity and health to the ancient land of Greece then as it does today for our camp. Clarisse La Rue of the Ares cabin brought the fleece to camp with the help of Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson a couple of years back."

The four kids 'ooohed' in unison.

The fifth one..Norina?..stood slightly away from the group. She seemed distant and more nervous than the others. She was 14, around Nico and Will's age, but older than the other kids. He knew it wasn't easy to accept so much change so suddenly. It would take some time, but he was sure that everyone eventually settled in. Hell if Nico could do it anybody could.

The four kids began to chatter excitedly among themselves.

A small cough had Will jump out of his skin. He hadn't expected to see Nico DiAngelo standing in the shade of Thalia's tree, hands in the pockets of his blue jeans (courtesy of Piper) clad in his usual black shirt.

"Gods DiAngelo! I nearly had a heart attack!"

Nico had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry about that."

"What are you doing here?"Will narrowed his eyes. " Did you have your breakfast?"

Nico gritted his teeth.

"What are you, my mom? _Yes!_ You can ask Jason!"

"What did you have for breakfast? I hope it wasn't your usual junk-"

"Pancakes! I had _pancakes!_ Gods Will can you just stop!" Nico yelled embarrassed.

Will eyed him suspiciously for a minute before grinning and ushering him over. Nico shook his head.

"No way! I'm no good with kids"

"Shut up you drama queen! Its only polite to say hello." Will said his voice filled with humour. Nico gave him his choicest glare.

"Drama Queen! _Why you little-_ "

Will grabbed his hand, ignoring his surprised gasp, and pulled him out of the shadows, into the sunlight.  
Nico pulled away immediately. A slight blush powdered his cheeks taking Will by surprise. It was a mystery to Will as to how the grumpy son of Hades managed to look so adorably cute at times.

He smiled at Nico encouragingly.

"This is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, head counselor of Cabin No. 13 and Ambassador of Pluto."

"Nice to meet you." Nico mumbled.

"Louis Palmer! Daughter of Demeter! I saw you at capture the flag yesterday. You were so cool!"

Nico seemed taken aback.

"Um..thanks Louis" He managed a slight smile.

"I'm Alroy O'Brien and this is my twin brother Ardan O'Brien." said Alroy gesturing to his brother. Both of them had dark red hair and and blue eyes although Alroy was slightly taller.

"Hectate's our mum. Pleasure to meet ya Nico!" Ardan piped, his slight Irish accent evident. Alroy glared at his brother. He had been trying to hide their obvious Irish descent.

"Cora Davis. Daughter of Hephaestus." Said a girl with amber eyes and straight brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her hands were busy tinkering with a metal toy. She simply nodded in acknowledgement towards Nico.

"Nora Cisternino" said the girl who had been brooding before. Her black hair was pulled into a messy braid which she had pulled up front. Her most distinct feature were her eyes. They were large, alert and a coal black. She scrutinised Nico carefully before going back to brooding again.

Nico frowned in thought.

"Well that was great!" Will said cheerfully breaking the tension "How about some breakfast before we continue the tour? You guys know were the dining pavilion is. Have a feast. If you need help don't hesitate to ask. Off you go! "

The five of them jogged down Half Blood Hill as Will and Nico followed.

"So Death Boy. Why were you following me?"

Nico made a sound akin to choking. He covered it up with a cough then proceeded to give Will his signature glare.

"I wasn't following you!" he growled.

"Sure you weren't."Will said in a sing song voice.

"I wasn't!

" Uh-huh"

"I _wasn't!_ I..um..I was just..um.."

  
Will raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! I just came to give you this!" Nico muttered angrily thrusting a muffin in his hand. "Just thought you would be hungry with all that touring. Besides its already ten. It will ruin that stupid _'daily routine'_ you keep talking about.."  
He said all this very fast, a violent blush spreading across his cheeks. Will's gaze softened. He glanced at the muffin then back at Nico.

Nico _did_ care.

He just wasn't all that good at showing it.The gesture made him so happy that he wanted to swoop Nico into a bear hug, but he remembered just in time that Nico wasn't big on hugs. So he held himself back, but failed to hide the toothy grin on his face.

"Your timing kinda sucks since I'm about to have breakfast anyways." He said chuckling.

"Shut up I know!" Nico said shoving Will playfully on the shoulder.

The tension he had held in his shoulders seemed to disappear at Will's tinkling laugh. They continued their walk down the hill as Will munched on the muffin noisily.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

Nico smiled gently.

"Don't mention it."


	2. To New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted this story on Wattpad originally under the name musings_ponderer.  
> I may have tweaked the story a tad bit.  
> In this chapter I have mainly focused on Jason-Nico Bromance. I feel that their friendship is very important to the story. I will develop Reyna-Nico soon. Also I think that Will and Nico are not people who hurry into things. Their relationship will take some time.  
> DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.  
> Read and Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 2** _

                               

* * *

Two months had passed since Gaea had been defeated into, what they hoped was, an eternal slumber. Everything at camp was just how it used to be. No commotions or major quests. Overlooking the little tiff here and there the cabins were at peace for now.

Nico Di Angelo was sitting around the ping-pong table in the rec room for one of those monthly cabin meetings which unfortunately he was forced to attend as he, being the sole member of the Hades cabin was by default the Head Counselor of Cabin no. 13. Beside him sat Jason Grace, the pesky son of Jupiter who had caught him just as he was about to sneak out. Nico had resisted the urge to give him a ticket straight to the Underworld. No matter how annoying Jason Grace was, he was Nico's friend.

 

So he figured a few well placed insults and glares would suffice. Not that they ever bothered the ex-praetor.

 

"Where is Chiron?" Nico grumbled.

 

At the end of the table sat Annabeth and Percy who were currently engrossed in a deep conversation. Nico was surprised how it didn't bother him anymore.

Beside the duo sat Nyassa, the current Head Counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin. Nico immediately felt a pang of guilt. It was a constant reminder of Leo Valdez's sacrifice.

 

_An Oath to keep with a final breath._

_Calypso._

 

Nico had put two and two together. He wondered with a sinking feeling in his chest whether Calypso would still be waiting in vain for a hero who was never to return. Leo's death had set a gloom over the Hephaestus Cabin and his friends. He knew the grief and guilt that Hazel and Frank had to carry for concealing the hero's fatal secret. He saw Piper and Jason struggling to get over the loss of their best friend and partner in crime.

 

' _Some deaths were not to be prevented_ ' his Dad had said yet he wondered whether he had made the right decision.

Across the table, just opposite to him sat Will Solace who caught his gaze and beamed at him. Nico felt the weird skeletal butterflies making their way into his stomach. He smiled back at the cheery son of Apollo.

 

He felt a nudge and turned to find Jason waggling his eyebrows at him. He punched him on the shoulder.

 

"Ow! Hey! What was that for!" Jason yelled in indignation.

 

Nico stuck out his tongue.

 

"Real mature man."

 

Piper who had taken a seat beside Nico, chuckled at their exchange.

 

"Well you do seem to be getting along _really_ well with Will Solace." She said shrewdly.

 

Nico groaned.

 

"Can we please drop that tropic! What part of 'He's just a friend' do you guys not understand?"

 

"How come she doesn't get punched for saying that?" Jason said with a mock hurt look.

 

Piper grinned "I've got a gift _Sparky_ "

 

" _Piper!_ "

 

The son of Hades found himself laughing at the ridiculous nickname.

 

It was then when Chiron galloped in and the noise hushed to a couple of shushed whispers.

 

The Stoll brother chose that exact moment to pour a jug of cold water on the snoring Clovis's head. He woke up with a start

 

"Wazzgoinon!"

 

The entire table burst into chortles and for the first time in his life Nico seemed to find a sense of belonging among the laughter of his fellow demigods.

Camp meetings didn't seem a bother to him thereafter.

 

* * *

 

He was panting and wheezing as he took in the acrid air around him. He was trying to run but his legs hurt. He felt a presence behind him and swung his Stygian sword in that direction. A monster dissolved into nothingness. He looked around and he was back in Tartarus.

 

_No! That couldn't be!_

 

Hundreds and thousands of the most powerful and hideous monsters started inching their way towards him. His breath caught in his lungs. His throat burned from the fire water of river Phlegethon. He couldn't defeat so many monsters. His powers were weak in Tartarus. His body was crumbling.

 

_You cannot escape us Ghost King!_

One hoarse voice sniggered

 

_You cannot defeat us young hero! Give up!_

 

_No!_

 

_You are all alone._

_Nobody will miss you._

 

_STOP!_

 

_Nobody needs you_

_You are a burden_

_All alone_

 

The words were spoken by a screeching harsh voice-the voice of Tartarus- they bore into his soul, he couldn't take it anymore.

His feet gave in, Nico clutched his head and sank to his knees. The sulfurous air, the hunger, the loneliness, the hopelessness, they were slowly consuming him.

 

_Come to me! I'll give you absolution ! Join me young hero!_

 

_No!_

 

With a start Nico woke up gasping for breath. He was back in his bed..no..coffin. He willed himself to calm down. But the fact that his cabin didn't have windows made things worse. He got up and ran out of Cabin No. 13. He jogged up to the beach keeping a lookout for any of the patrolling harpies. He didn't want to be a harpy-midnight snack.

 

The air smelled fresh and salty.

 

Nico walked up to the shore and collapsed beside a rock slowly catching his breath. It took him a couple of minutes to get his racing pulse under control.

 

"Nico?"

 

Nico nearly had a heart attack.

 

He whipped his head around to find the grim face of Jason Grace. He willed himself to calm down again.

 

"Jason?What are you doing here?" He asked his voice hoarse.

 

"I could ask you the exact same thing."

 

Jason plonked down beside Nico. "Nightmares? Nico asked cautiously.

 

Jason's face contorted in pain.

 

" No..I..um..I was thinking about Leo. About Calypso. It's just so.."

 

" _Tragic_ " Nico said looking at the calm sea.

 

"I wish it wasn't so"

 

"Me too"

 

"I miss him. Stupid jokes and all. " Jason whispered a sad smile gracing his lips.

 

Nico wouldn't have imagined anyone talking to him so openly in a million years. But for some reason the son of Jupiter trusted Nico. Just as Nico had come to trust him.

"What about you? Is it _Tartarus_?"

 

Nico grimaced.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Nico recounted his nightmare to Jason. All the while Jason listened patiently and nodded.

 

After a while of comfortable silence Jason said

 

"You know that's not true right?"

 

"What?"

 

"You are not alone anymore."

 

_You are not alone anymore._

Nico managed to stifle a gasp at the warmth the words brought to his chest. Jason was right, he wasn't alone anymore. In fact he never was. He should've stopped being a coward and faced himself years back. Maybe he would've saved himself a whole lot of pain.

 

But there was no point in carrying regrets when he had an entire life in front of him.

He had hope. _Hope_.

 

He thought about Hazel, Jason, Reyna, Will Solace. He had so many people to thank for giving him that security. He just didn't know how.

 

"I do-don't know how to say this but..but..um..I wanted to-"

 

" _Gods_ Di Angelo I hope you aren't going to go all sappy on me"

 

Nico glared at him. "You know I'm trying to thank you."

 

"What I'm saying is that you don't have to."

 

Nico blinked. He had a strange feeling of deja vu.

 

"You don't have to thank me for being there." Jason explained "That's what friends are for."

 

"Now who's all sappy,eh? Nico said sarcastically.

 

They grinned at each other and then burst out laughing.

 

Nico slept well for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 

The other day Nico received an Iris message from Reyna and Hazel when he was having breakfast at the dining pavilion. Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth sat with him at his table. After the war, both the camps had adopted a little culture from each other. It had seemed silly to segregate demigods on the basis of their parentage after what everyone had been through together, so everyone sat where they pleased.

Reyna's face had appeared right in front of Nico as he drank his orange juice. Nico had jumped with a start and spilled all his juice on Jason and himself.

 

Reyna and Hazel greeted everyone. Then the praetor had turned to Nico

 

"Its been two months Nico. She had said coolly with an undertone of murder "And you haven't visited. Or called. May I know why ?"

 

Nico shivered.

 

Hazel stood with her hands crossed and a frown on her face."Answer her"

 

Nico still had a shell shocked expression on his face

 

"I-I was busy?"

 

" ** _Busy?!_** " Both the girls yelled. Nico flinched.

 

"Okay! Okay! Calm down. I'm sorry. I'll come down any time this week. Traveling is not as easy as before. My doctor had forbidden me from shadow travel for some time."

 

"Wise decision" Reyna said with a haughty look on her face. "Why don't you come down with the exchange students? Bring Coach Hedge."

 

The camps had started an exchange programme where Demigods of both camps visited each other on a monthly basis. The goal behind it was to integrate both of the worlds-Greek and Roman- into one and to maintain the newly found amity between the camps.

"Yeah, one of our teacher's bailed out last moment! Something about a broken wrist." Hazel piped in.

 

"Sounds like a plan" Annabeth grinned.

 

"Whoa whoa wait a second! Here's the thing" He paused I'm no good with kids" Nico yelled.

 

"Nico you do realize they are all almost your age right." Percy said smirking.

 

"Shut up! That's not the point!"

 

"Brother I bet you'll be a great teacher to the new comers. Don't worry about it." Hazel said warmly.

 

"But-"

 

"No buts Nico its about time you socialized." Reyna said sternly.

 

"Why?" Nico narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 

"Oh you'll see." The praetor said smiling mysteriously.

 

Nico looked at Jason helplessly.

He shrugged

 

"She's right."

 

" _You traitor!_ "

 

 

"Bye Nico see you soon" Hazel said waving.

 

"Good luck" Reyna smiled "You'll need it."

 

With that the image disappeared.

 

The Stoll brothers threw a pancake at Clarisse's face and with that started 'The Huge Food Fight'.

By the end of it Nico found himself covered in maple syrup and peanut butter.

 

* * *

After he had cleaned himself up thoroughly he walked up to the sword fighting arena to vent out his irritation where a couple of Ares kids were training.

Surprisingly he found Will Solace among them. He seemed nervous holding the sword and it was pretty clear that the son of Apollo wasn't born to fight. Not that it was a bad thing. Saving lives seemed like a pretty noble job to him.

 

More _noble_ than fighting wars.

 

Seeing Nico walk up to him seemed to agitate the healer more.

 

"Hey!" He said nervously.

 

"You're not holding the sword correctly" Nico said trying to sound nonchalant.

 

Will ran a hand through his hair. "I know. I'm no good with swords. Or any other weapons in particular"

 

"Here I'll show you." He said moving around Will and pushing his elbows into a correct stance. "Spread your legs and bend your knees. Don't be so stiff"

 

"Like this?"

 

"Looks good to me Solace." Nico turned to face him only to find his face completely flushed. He hadn't realized how close they were standing. His own face began to heat up at their proximity.

He stepped back and coughed.

 

"Um..So you attack. I'll defend."

 

"I'm not sure I can"

 

"You can do it Will" Nico said sincerely. "I'm sure you can"

 

Will surged forward awkwardly. Nico dodged his blow easily. Nico yelled out instructions and they continued until Will had managed to get a couple of hits on Nico.

 

"See?" Said Nico "Told you."

 

 

Will grinned at Nico. He sat down on the ground exhausted.

 

"Well I had a good teacher"

 

Nico scoffed disbelievingly. He was just about to open his mouth and say something but Will beat him to it.

 

" I heard you are going with those exchange students as their sword master."

 

No one had mentioned what he would be teaching exactly, but he figured sword fighting would be the best.

 

"Oh" Nico said shrugging "Yeah..Reyna and Hazel have been nagging for me to visit. Two birds with one stone."

 

"I'm coming too" Will said almost immediately.

 

"What?" Nico said shocked, a very familiar feeling lurched in his stomach.

 

"You have a problem with that Death Boy? I'm coming whether you like it or not" Will said seriously.

 

"I didn't say that I had a problem" Nico grumbled.

 

"You don't?"

 

"Course I don't you fool! That's means I won't have to sit with a bunch of strange kids and face the music alone."

 

Will laughed "I know you love my awesome company"

 

"Whatever Solace. Its almost time for dinner. You coming?"

 

"Of course! I m-mean yeah! Let's go!"

 

Nico raised his eyebrows at his odd behavior. Together they walked towards the dining pavilion with Will ranting about health and nutrition and how Nico was still too thin. The son of Hades simply rolled his eyes concealing the happiness he felt at having Will Solace by his side again.


	3. Norina Cisternino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Demigod has a past to relive. Duties to fulfill. Memories to revel in.  
> Every Demigod has a story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I introduced Nora's character in Chapter 1. So here goes. Major character development.

**_CHAPTER 3_ **

 

* * *

A month and half had passed since Nora had joined Camp Half Blood. She had still not been claimed, much to her dismay and had been stuck in Hermes cabin with the other unclaimed.

 

She didn't have a clue as to who her godly parent was. Her mom was most probably too busy to worry about her right now. She was head surgeon at the Lenox Hill Hospital in New York. They had lived in New York since Nora had been a child, but her mom had insisted that they retain their Italian heritage. So naturally she was fluent in Italian and had grown up on healthy Italian salads and pasta.

 

She hadn't excelled in any particular skill up until now. She had tried her hand at sword fighting, but hadn't found one sword that felt balanced in her hand. She wasn't bulky or muscular and was no good at hand to hand combat. Archery was the only thing that she was fairly good at. She hadn't even been able to make any friends in the past few weeks.

 

In short, she was having a _wonderful_ time.

 

Lou Ellen , the head counselor of the Hectate cabin had walked in and informed her of the exchange programme she had been chosen for. A one month trip to a Roman camp-Camp Jupiter she had said. Nora didn't know what to think of that. As if one camp hadnt been enough, now she had another camp where she could make a fool of herself.

 

' _This will be your second home'_ Will Solace had said. Nora scoffed at that _'Yeah sure thing'._  


 

The next week came and by midnight after campfire she and several others from her cabin had been led to Half Blood Hill where the exchange group had gathered.

Nora did a quick head count but it was difficult as there was barely any light except from the torches everyone were carrying. Nearly forty demigods stood chattering away as they waited for their respective vehicle.

Argus, the camp's security guard had whisked the first fifteen or so demigods in his van and had taken off. Had she mentioned that he had over hundred eyes all over his body. Nothing could surprise her anymore.

Two more cars arrived and by the time it was twelve thirty, nine demigods were left to be transported, Nora included. Nora had stayed back on purpose. Less people, less trouble

She noticed a blonde girl jogging up towards them with a torch in her hand. She ran up to Will Solace and Nico DiAngelo and started talking to them. She had startling grey eyes and an authoritative aura. Nora immediately knew that she wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

 

"What are we supposed to do now? Chiron has to arrange something..and _fast_!" Will Solace yelled frantically.

 

"Just calm down will you!" Nico said frowning. "I have an idea."

 

Nora tried to listen in further but they were barely audible as Alroy O'Brien had gotten into a heated argument with Cora Davis and were yelling at the top of their voices. Louis Palmer waved her arms around trying to calm them down.

 

"Crazy innit'?"

 

Nora jumped to find the blue eyes and goofy grin of Ardan O'Brien. She scowled at him.

"What do you want Carrot Top ?" She snapped.

 

Ardan had just opened his mouth to speak when a stylish long car appeared from a wisp of smoke and black shadows right beside them. Both them gasped and scrambled back, Ardan falling on on his rear.

The temperature had definitely dropped by a couple of degrees. When the shadows faded and the fog died down the driver opened the door and stepped out. Was he...was he a _zombie_? Nora's eyes bugged out of her head. She was torn between being amazed and shit scared.

 

_How..?_

 

Nico DiAngelo stepped forward and nodded at the zombie driver who quietly got into the driver's seat again. She noticed the terrified expressions on the faces of her fellow companions. Apparently Nico noticed it too.

 

"Meet Jules-Albert my French chauffeur." He said calmly as if he hadn't just summoned a zombie-driven car out of thin air.

 

"You idiot! I told you no Underworld-ly stuff!" Will said scowling.

 

"I think he has healed enough Will" said the blonde haired girl. "Its been two months."

 

"Annabeth!" Will whined.

 

"Yeah and this was practically nothing."Nico said haughtily.

His brown eyes twinkled as he grinned at the girl named Annabeth.

 

Wait a second! Annabeth... _Annabeth Chase_! She had heard so much about her these past few weeks. She was like a living legend at camp along with the other six demigods of the prophecy. She had heard frightening stories about their powers, the son of Hades included. A shiver ran down her back.

 

' _And this was basically nothing_ '. What kind of power was he concealing?

 

Annabeth turned towards Nora and Ardan and said kindly " There's no need to be afraid. He's cool. He took us out for dinner at McDonalds last week."

 

"A health disaster" muttered Will and Nora wondered whether he was talking about the food or the zombie.

 

Just then a satyr (half-goat half-man) trotted up the hill.

"MORNIN' CUPCAKES! You're late!"

 

He held a cute little baby satyr in his arms.

 

"What are you wishing us 'mornin' for! Its midnight! And you're the one who's late Coach Hedge!" Will said disbelieving.

 

"Where's Mellie?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow at Will.

 

"Ah! She's back in New York working for Tristan McLean. I'll be joining her soon! That man just can't do without me." Hedge said puffing his chest out.

 

"I'm sure he can't " Nico said sceptically."Let's go. We're late"

* * *

Will Solace had somehow ended up wedged between Nico and Nora. He was busy playing with Chuck, Coach Hedge's baby son.

Nora had felt a slightly disappointed at the seating arrangement although she didn't understand why. Louis Palmer had demanded to ride shotgun as she thought the zombie was ' _totally cool_ '. She was attempting in vain to start a conversation with him.

Behind them was a slightly spacious area consisting of four large seats, two arranged on either side. Cora, Coach Hedge, Alroy and Ardan occupied the seats. Hedge was ranting about Chuck Noris and Ardan was listening patiently.

Alroy and Cora had fallen asleep.

She couldn't blame them, the car was pretty comfortable. She felt her own eyelids drooping. Before she knew it she had fallen into deep slumber.

 

* * *

She woke up to the birds chirruping. She checked her watch, it was five in the morning. They were to reach by six.

Everyone was still asleep. Beside her Will Solace had leaned into Nico and was snoring deftly. Nico had just gotten up and was trying to get Will off him. A few minutes of trying and Nico finally gave up with an angry puff.

 

  
_"Sei italiano_." She declared surprisingly herself.

She knew an Italian when she saw one. His olive skin, silky black hair(which was always in a mess), the way some of his words still ended with a slight 'a' and his surname ' _DiAngelo_ '.

 

" _Si..Come..oh il mio cognome_ " he said his expression neutral "Total give away."

 

He glanced at her across Will. There was a certain maturity in his eyes that startled her. One look and Nora knew that he was well aware of what it was like to be an outcast among your own brethren.

 

"So..um..settling down fine at camp?" He asked.

 

It was obvious that he sucked at small talk, just like her. She had noticed that he wasn't what people would call a 'social butterfly' from the way he had introduced himself the first time they met. She had noticed the way he unconsciously twisted his skull ring when nervous. She chided herself for paying so much attention to the peculiar son of Hades.

 

She gave a short laugh. She opened her mouth to give a sarcastic comeback but somehow the words that came out where "No, not really". She didn't know why she had done that, but for the first time in weeks she had given someone a straight answer.

Nico gave her a weak smile.

 

"Give it some time. Hell it took me..."

 

He stopped probably debating whether or not he should confide in a complete stranger. Choosing the former he continued

"It took me four years to consider camp home. But eventually... you'll find your place."

 

How she wished that were true. His words gave her a slight glimmer of hope. Maybe she could find her place here.

 

" _Gracie_." Nora said gently. The concern in his voice a ben so genuine that she felt overwhelmed.

" _Prego_." Nico said simply.

 

By this time Will Solace has woken up. He stretched his arms and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Morning Nico, Norina."

 

"Nora."

 

"Eh? Your name isn't Norina? I'm pretty su-"

Will stopped when he noticed the deadly glare she was giving him.

 

"What?"

Obviously he had a death wish.

 

"Well its Nora to you. End of discussion."

She gritted out and then turned away to look out of the window effectively blocking the annoying son of Apollo out.

From the corner of her eyes she caught Will shrugging his shoulders and Nico rolling his eyes at him. Nora didn't know why she had reacted that way. She had left that name behind along with her past. She didn't like anyone even bringing up a part of it to surface.

She closed her eyes trying to block out the unpleasant memories.

__________

 

_She remembered the day she first met George, her step brother. She was six at that time. Her mother had married a quirky British scientist named Frederick Turner. Since her mom was the Head Surgeon at a hospital in the outskirts of New York she figured 'intellectual'' was her mom's type. It made her wonder what her biological Dad was like. Her mom rarely discussed her Dad._

 

_Would she be able to accept Fred Turner as her step father? She found out a week later when the duo shifted into their home two days after the wedding. Nora had immediately taken a liking to him. He was kind and sweet and patient. There was a gentle twinkle in his eyes. He loved making stupid scientific puns only her mom laughed at. He took Nora and George to the movies, to the lake for fishing and on cheesy family picnics. He was the Dad Nora had never had._

_She doted on her new dad and his son -her brother. She adored the four year old's cute blabbering. His brown eyes, identical to their Dad's, twinkled when he ranted about his favourite cartoons and his Mythomagic cards. Nora would laugh and pull her brother into a hug, ruffling his spiky brown hair, thanking the universe for the latest new additions in their life._

_Over the years they grew together as a family. The stupid puns she had earlier found annoying had become somewhat endearing. The bond between her brother had only strengthened with time. They bickered and argued about the silliest of stuff. They knew each other misgivings and weaknesses. They had each others back. It was reassuring having someone to rely on. Her mom had always been there for her whenever she needed, but her relationship with George was something different. She could trust him with anything , as could he._

_She learned that George's mother had died on the delivery table the night George was born. It had send Fred into a spiralling depression for months. Nora knew that the scars of loss would never fade away._

 

_Keep going on or life will overwhelm you into oblivion, into nothingness._

_On one fateful night Frederick Turner met Eloisa Cisternino and their worlds had collided._

 

_Just the thought of her mom and dad together brought a smile to Nora's face. Six years had passed since the day George had stumbled on his stubby legs into their porch, his Dad close behind lugging their suitcases up the stairs._

_Today on the fourth of July they were heading up to the Mirror Lake for a quick Sunday picnic. They had booked themselves into the Golden Arrow Lakeside Resort. Her dad was spouting out random facts about the lake and grinning like mad man. Her mom was ushering the siblings to walk faster. As soon as they reached a spot near the lake the blanket was spread out along with the baskets of food._

_Her mom was very particular about the food they ate. As a result health food dominated their picnic basket. Nora and George strolled off to the edge of the lake._

 

_"Norina bambino! Don't wander away too far. Veglia su tuo fratellino!" Her mom yelled faint concern on her voice._

 

_"Have fun!" Her dad grinned waving from where he sat. Nora rolled her eyes a small smile playing at her lips._

 

_"Sì mama, papa"_

 

_With that the children wandered off towards the scattered trees in the distance_

_"Race you to the end!" George yelled and sprinted off._

 

_Nora chuckled and ran after him._

_"Cheater!"_

 

_Norina knew something was wrong the moment they reached the clearing. Apparently George didn't share the same impending sense of doom. He jogged up to the centre off the clearing._

 

  
_"_ _Watchya waiting for sis! Come on!" He yelled enthusiastically._   


 

_"Wait come back. We have to go!"_

 

_Nora yelled frantically._

 

_"Why? We just got here." George asked. He sounded perplexed. "Is something wrong..?"_

_His voice trailed as he caught sight of what was behind him._

 

_Nora's eyes widened with shock as a humanoid woman walked..no...slithered into the clearing. She had the torso, arms and face of a woman. But below her waist, instead of legs were two thick snake-like trunks She hissed in what Nora thought was pleasure._

 

_"A child of the gods. Wonderful" she screeched._

 

_Nora's scream choked in her throat. All the blood rushed from her face as rational thought left her. She stood paralysed as the snake woman slithered closer suddenly taking notice of her brother._

_Pure panic brought her frozen legs back to life._

 

_"NO! Get away from him." She yelled running forward. George stood frozen gaping at the monster. He looked confused as if he couldn't make head or tail of what he was seeing._

 

_"What are you waiting for George! Go away. Run!" Nora screamed._

_But before he could, the snake woman grasped his neck with one scaly hand and picked him up effortlessly._

_George choked against her steel grip. In a desperate attempt Nora picked up a nearby branch and surged forward. She delivered blow after blow which had no effect whatsoever on the monster. The only thing she succeeded in doing was aggravate it more. The snake woman clenched at her brothers neck tighter and flung him away. His back hit a large rock with an unnatural thump._

 

_"NO!" Nora sobbed and she flung herself towards her brother. The devil woman merely laughed enjoying the show._

 

_"George! Georgie wake up! Please no...oh gods no!" Nora cried as she shook George's shoulders violently._

_He gasped weakly and opened one eye._

 

_"Nor-rina..you're okay?"_

 

  
_"_ _I'm okay. We have to get you back to mom. Its going to be okay. We'll get through this piccolo."_   


 

_"No..you..run. There's..no way both o-of us can..._

_I-I don't w-want to d-die" he wheezed out._

 

_"You won't piccolo. I won't let you. I promise." She said kissing his forehead gently._

 

_"Good" he managed weakly a faint smile playing on his blue lips._

 

_"Thanks sis."_

 

_His eyes fluttered close as he heaved a final breath._

_He had stopped breathing. **He had stopped breathing.** She checked his pulse and coundnt feel a thing. Her blood turned to ice. Grief took over her body. Loud sobs racked her frame as her hands worked frantically to resuscitate her brother . The snake woman hissed behind her. Two more of them slithered into the clearing, their delight evident in their yellow eyes. Her grief was replaced by a blinding rage. Her blood boiled and screamed for revenge. She wiped her nose and stood up slowly. She turned to face her enemy. She would finish this. Even if it would kill her, she would finish this. Wind whistled through her dark hair. It was a beautiful sunny day but Nora saw only red. She let out a guttural scream and charged not knowing what her next move was. The only thing she remembered thereafter was a burst of energy that shot from between her hands, violent shrieks and everything going white. _

* * *

_When she gained consciousness she was in the emergency room. She tilted her neck painfully. Her parents stood sobbing over her bed._

_"Bambina.."_

_"Norina..w-what hap-pened hap-pened" Fred's voice was hoarse, barely coherent._

_His son, his only child._

_George._

_"Whe..where is...?" Her voice faltered at the look on her parent's face. She had hoped that maybe..just maybe..._

_"No..no no no...why..?" She croaked "This is my fault. It was supposed to be me."_

_Nora knew. She just knew. The monster had come for her. It had meant to be her._

_"It wasn't your fault." Fred's voice shook. "If anybody I-I..shouldhaveknown..wildanimals_

_.."_

_Wildanimals? Wasthatwhattheythoughthappened?_

_Eloisa clasped Fred's hand and pulled him into a hug._

_"It wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident."_

_"It wasnt an accident...murder.." Nora mumbled her voice faint._

_Her mom glanced at her, her eyes clouded with a dark understanding. Her dad just gave her a look of confusion._

 

_After the incident Nora's Dad left. He couldn't bear to live in a house with so many memories of his beloved son. He couldn't live with the people who reminded him of his son's death. It was unfair and it hurt but Nora understood. Her mom threw herself into work. They barely talked anymore. George's death had left a wide void that could never be replaced. It had been her fault. She had repeated her side of the story multiple times. But nobody had believed what she had said._

_She had a vague feeling that even though her mom dismissed her story, she knew the truth._

_It angered her._

_She pushed away her mom, her friends, her life, everything in her misery. Guilt coursed through her veins, a deadly burden she had to carry everyday._

_Her conscious was vicious._

 

_**It was meant to be you.** _

_**You were the one who was supposed to die.** _

 

_She had always been odd. She had seen things that had no explanation, no proof. No scientefic consensus, Fred would say._

_On her thirteenth birthday when she heard her mom sob in her study she decided that she couldn't take it anymore. She ran away._

_A few days in, she found a satyr, who had scared her half to death. He had explained to her who she was. He told her about the monsters that existed in their realm and how they were veiled by a mist that could contort reality. She couldn't believe it at first. Monsters? Gods? Then she remembered what the "dracaena" had said._

_"A child of the gods"._

_That hadn't been her imagination._

_Silently she followed the satyr who had led her to Camp Half Blood. The moment she stepped into camp she decided she would forget everything. She wouldn't let life pull her into its vortex, into an oblivion._

_She was **never** going back._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> "Sei Italiano"- You are Italian.  
> " Si..Come..oh il mio cognome."- Yes..how did   
> you..oh my surname.  
> "Gracie"- Thank you  
> " Prego"- Your welcome  
> "Veglia su tuo fratellino"- Take care of your little brother"  
> "Bambina"- Baby
> 
> A/N: Well that sure was angsty. My apologies. Just so you know I felt real bad killing of her brother.  
> That sounded evil.  
> XD


	4. New Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Salads and Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally posted this on Wattpad. I wasn't happy with it. WIll was kinda OOC. So I tweaked it. :P  
> Jealousy will come later on. *evil laugh*

**_CHAPTER 4_ **

  
****  


* * *

 

 

After an hour of extremely awkward travel with a snappy Italian girl Will glanced at his watch. It was exactly exactly 6 am, his favorite hour of the day. Time to wake up the rest of the cavalry.

 

"RISE AND SHINE! ITS A NEW DAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Nico and Nora glared at him.

 

"What's wrong with yo-"

 

"You didn't have to be so loud! _Geez_." Nico interrupted sounding annoyed but Will knew better. 

He bit back a grateful smile.

 

He heard collective groans from the backseat. Louis Palmer continued to [SNORE](http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/36305036/write/122875640#) in the front seat.

 

"Shut the hell up!"

 

"DIE!"

Coach Hedge yelled and jumped up swinging his baseball bat around.

 

"Coach calm down! You'll wake up Chuck!" Nico yelled in annoyance. Will was just about to point out that he was yelling too when a baby's shrill cry rang throughout the car.

 

"Great. Just _great_. Everybody out now or I'll have Jules personally drag your lazy butts to camp." Nico threatened with a scowl on his face.

 

In a minute everybody was out though Louis had made quite a fuss. Apparently she didn't mind Jules-Albert dragging her to camp. It would be 'totally awesome' she said.

 

"CALIFORNIA! HERE I COME BABY!" Coach Hedge yelled making everyone cringe.

 

"We aren't going to California."

Nico said exasperated.

 

"We _are_ in California" Will corrected.

 

Nice rolled his eyes "Fine, my bad, we aren't _staying_ in California. We are _going_ to Rome. _Happy_?"

 

"NEW ROME! HERE I COME BABY!"

 

"Too happy" Nico groaned.

 

"Um..guys..I'm pretty sure Rome isn't in California." Cora said confused.

Will was just about to explain to them how exactly where they to find New Rome in California (he had read all the pamphlets) when Nico gestured for him to shut up.

 

"Let them see for themselves." He whispered nudging him on the shoulder. " _You_ see for yourself."

 

They had pulled up at a highway overlooking the glistening waters of the San Francisco Bay.

The highway cut through the base of a cliff. There were two tunnel entrances, one for each direction of traffic and in the middle was a door which led to Camp Jupiter. Thanks to the Mist the door seemed like an opening to an old maintenance tunnel. Two demigods guarded the door in full heavy duty armor.

 

  
_'Well that makes sense. Smaller entrance, lesser security problems'_ Will thought.

 

"Aren't you observant." Nico gave him a side wise glance.

 

Either Nico was psychic or he just said that out loud. He was guessing the latter.

Will made an internal note _'Death boy has superhuman hearing abilities. Be careful'._  


 

" _Ambassador of Pluto_ " He chirped in a fake accent winking at him "Go ahead. Do your thing."

 

Nico blinked then turned his head away immediately. Was he _blushing_? Will didn't get the chance to check, much to his disappointment.

 

"Wait here." He clipped and walked up towards the two guards. Nico always had this authoritative aura around him. Nobody would dare deny that.

 

A moment or two later he gestured at the small crowd of demigods to join him. One of the guards stayed back while the second one, a curly brown haired boy led the way to New Rome.

Together they entered the tunnel,Louis was jumping around in excitement throwing multiple questions at the guard at once.

The guard, Jamie groaned, "Hold your horses girl and.. Hey _don't_ touch that!"

 

Louis was trying to reach one of the reed torches lining the tunnel. _Reed torches?_ They hadn't been there before.

Suddenly Will noticed the change in the tunnel. It had seemed like a normal maintenance tunnel at first complete with cables and fuse boxes, cut through rock. Slowly the cement floor had been replaced by mosaic tiles and reed torches instead of lights. He felt like an idiot for not noticing immediately.

 

"There's fire..but no smoke." Louis whispered marveling at the torch. "Its so cool right!" She yelled suddenly turning to Nico.

Nico looked startled for a moment, then his expression softened.

"Ah..yeah, it sure is." he said an awkward smile gracing his features. Will chuckled in amusement and Nico shot him a glare.

 

"Let's keep going." He said smiling at the grumpy Italian. "Don't want to be late now, do we?"

 

"Yeah yeah right..come along." Jamie said vaguely annoyed.

Will didn't blame him, he must have been escorting campers the whole day. That according to Will wasn't ideally how somebody would have wanted to spend their Sunday.

As they walked put of the tunnel and into the blinding sunlight Will's breath caught in his chest.

He was looking at a whole new world.

Involuntarily '...a whole new world' began playing in his head and he groaned. It was an Apollo kid thing. An _annoying_ Apollo kid thing at that.

He remembered the time when 'Summer Paradise' had gotten stuck in his head in the examination hall in his old school. That coupled with his ADHD was enough to help him snag the lowest possible marks in his class. 

He was lucky that way.

 

A cool October wind blew across his face. Golden hills rolled by surrounding a majestic valley while in perfect harmony with the blue sky. Clouds floated by in a manner one would call lazy, while watching over the city's early morning hustle and bustle.

The city was mainly concentrated in the center of the valley. White marble houses with red tiled roofs dotted the area. Some were columned with grand golden doors and elegant gardens. On another hill were magnificent temples devoted to the many Roman gods.

As Will drank in the surreal view of New Rome he heard a scoff behind him.

He turned to see an amused smirk on Nico's face.

 

"Are you smirking at me Di Angelo?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"Have you seen your face Solace?" He countered and continued nonchalantly "Go wild with the sightseeing. I'm going to see Hazel and Reyna"

 

"Hey..you can't just..."

But even before he could complete his sentence Nico had sauntered off leaving Will alone with the new demigods.

" _Nico_!"

 

He ignored him and continued to walk away. That was easy considering he was already halfway down the hill

Gods he was fast. Will cursed in ancient Greek.

_Damn him!_

 

He turned to his fellow demigod companions.

"Well..um...today's timetable consists mainly of sight seeing, so that you can get acquainted with New Rome...." 

 

* * *

 

By the time afternoon came Will was exhausted. Hazel Levesque's boyfriend and Praetor of Rome, Frank Zhang had shown Will the entire camp after he had guided the group of demigods to the praetor.

All in all New Rome had been all that he had expected and more. The bustling plazas and shops. The carefully crafted porticoes and mosaic paths. He had never been really into infrastructure, but boy, here in Rome he couldn't get enough.

Compared to Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter was more disciplined and organized.

Moreover the demigods here seemed to have a sense of security he had never felt back at home ... _his home_ .That's why Will could never think of settling down in Camp Jupiter, after all Camp Half Blood was his home even if New Rome was a piece of art.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Frank continued to drone about the Colosseum.

 

At first Will had been slightly wary of the burly son of Mars, but as they toured it turned out that Frank was a big softy. He oozed an aura of authority in the way he carried himself but at the same time his small black eyes gleamed with a certain kindness. It was very easy to start and continue a conversation with him. Not that Will ever had a problem starting a conversation with anyone.

Except maybe that new girl Nora. What was her deal?

 

They stopped in front of the dining area.

"So here we are. I bet you're starving."

 

"Thank gods! _Finally_." Exclaimed Will as they entered.

 

Frank smiled at him warmly and sat down at a table. The entire dining hall was bustling with demigods. He noticed the hushed murmurs and pointed looks the moment Frank had walked in. The praetor was something of a legend among the demigods after the _Great Prophecy_ and  _Gaea's_  defeat.

 

"Sorry about that." He murmured embarrassed.

 

"It's alright. I'm kinda like a celebrity around here yanno."

 

Frank let out a short chuckle. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm still getting used to all the attention." He said grimacing. 

 

 

Will was shocked at how easy it was to like this guy. He had been worried about what he would be dealing with. A giant ego? A bully? But Frank had fulfilled none of his expectations, much to Will's relief . He was surprisingly....normal.

 

_I'm still getting used to all the attention._

He couldn't help but wonder how that would feel like. Getting too much attention. If he would ever get a chance. Which he wouldn't.  So why bother thinking about it.

He was never the kind to go on quests. He was a supporter, not a leader.

 

He scanned the room for any sign of Nico Di Angelo and felt strangely disheartened at not finding him. Where was he?

' _Ooh he had better not been skipping his meals'_  


 

But Will would save that for later too. He decided to concentrate on his own rumbling stomach at the moment.

Frank closed his eyes and immediately a plate of noodles and stir fried chicken salad swiped in front of the Canadian in a blast of wind. The praetor had explained to Will how that worked, but it stilled seemed amazing to him. Invisible wind spirits, aurae, tended to each and every Demigod's order. He sat down and wished for an Iceberg lettuce salad with orange juice.

He felt a gush of cold wind ruffling his blonde curls, his plate of food appearing before him almost immediately.

 

 

"Wow" he murmured "Looks good"

 

"Uh..I don't think so." Came a voice directly behind him.

 

Will didn't even jump. Ever since the arrival of a certain son of Hades in his life such surprise attacks had become somewhat of a common occurrence. He could only guess who was standing behind him.

It made his heart swell with a peculiar nervousness. He didn't dwell on the feeling.

 

Since he had met Nico DiAngelo there were many things he didn't dwell on, which was unlike him because confrontation was kind of his forté.

 

"Nico!" Frank said surprised. " Why don't you join us. Where's Hazel?"

 

He yelped when a storm of cinnamon curls swooped down from behind him to kiss his cheek and proceeded to take a seat next to him.

"Gosh Hazel! Is it an _'Underworld kid'_ thing to scare people half to death. " Frank complained his cheeks slightly red.

 

"You like it. Don't even bother lying" Nico said smoothly taking a seat beside Will.

 

Hazel cracked up at the shocked look on her boyfriend's face.

Nico and Will joined in and Frank gave them a sheepish look.

 

Then Hazel turned to Will.

 

"Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto and Nico's sister. Nico has told me a lot about you. Its nice to finally meet you." She said extending her hand across the table.

Will met her in a warm handshake.

 

"Has he now?" He said slyly glancing at now beetroot-red son of Hades. "Will Solace. Son of Apollo. The pleasure's mine. Nico has told me a lot about you too."

 

Hazel's amber eyes shone immediately and a wide smile lit up her features. Will wondered whether it was an ' _Underworld kid'_ thing to look adorable. He didn't say that out loud though.

Nico would send him straight to hell if he ever dared to call him adorable.

Literally.

 

"What's with the health food!" Nico said changing the topic as fast as he could glancing at Will's plate then Frank's. Will rolled his eyes at his obvious desperation, but decided to comply anyway.

 

"You are having this too, Death Boy!" He said grinning wickedly.

He was so going to make him pay for bailing out on him this morning.

 

"How about no."

 

Frank looked at Nico confused ,oblivious to the younger boy's distraction tactics. "This isn't health food."

 

"Anything that isn't McDonalds is health food to him." Will said laughing lightly.

 

"That isn't true! I have only gone there once these two months. Thanks to you and your nagging." He said glaring pointedly at the son of Apollo, though his eyes held no malevolence, only slight amusement. It was almost as if it amused him that Will cared about him-

  
_his health_!

Will hated that self deprecating expression on Nico's face.

 

Hazel glanced at her watch and jumped up.

 

"Gods I forgot! Frank! We have a meeting to attend! Like right now!"

 

"Now?" He said looking mournfully at his plate of food. "But I just got here and I haven't eaten the whole day.."

 

"I'm so sorry hon'. But we've got to go." She said tugging at his sleeve.

 

She waved in farewell at the both of them.

"Will Solace. Thanks for taking care of my brother." she said beaming at him.

 

Will grinned  "No problems there."

 

"See you guys in the evening. Will. Nico" Frank said with a nod and with that the duo made their way through the crowds of demigods-old and young. That was another thing Will marveled at. You would never catch such a sight at Camp Half Blood. Most demigods wouldn't make it to adulthood.

 

Just then a hamburger appeared in front of Nico.

 

"Oh no you don't.." Will started.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace walked out of the dining pavilion after having lunch.

Nico was scowling and Will was beaming.

 

He had successfully forced the stubborn son of Hades to have a healthy meal (which consisted of him literally stuffing greens down the poor boy's throat) , much to his chagrin.

 

"Now wasn't that nice" he sighed.

Nico's glare only intensified. "I should send you straight to hell.." he grumbled.

 

Will ignored him, a light smile playing on his lips. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and hummed "...a whole new world".

He didn't catch the soft smile Nico threw at him.

 

Just then a very fat droplet of water landed on Will's cheek with a splosh.

 

"Whoa...I think it's raining!"

 

"Gee..you think?"

 

He turned his head and gazed at Nico. His expression was totally neutral, though Will could see the hint of a smile in his eyes.

He held out his hand.

 

"Let's go Death Boy. You might catch a cold if we get wet."

 

Nico glanced at Will's hand, then his face and then back to his hand. Shock registered on his face, but Will was stubborn.

 

"We don't have all day Nico." Will said as more droplets fell from the now gray sky. He looked up, the clouds churned above them, thunder booming.  Nico had no reason to hold his hand. He could have just walked away. He could have just slapped his hand away or brushed him off...

Will felt a cold hand slip into his own. He couldn't even hold back the wide grin that was now plastered on his face. Nico grinned back, although his ears were slightly pink.

 

"Why am I the one who gets the cold?"

 

"Doctors don't get sick, besides I have super strong immunity" He bragged. It had already started pouring and they were already drenched, but neither of them seemed to care.

 

Nico rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Will's hand. Will pulled him close as they ran towards the barracks, laughing all the way along for no particular reason.

 

Will ended up with a terrible cold the next day.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had made a small mistake in the dates. According to the timeline it should be October because Gaea was defeated on August 1st in HoO. The weather is unusual because the war and the defeat of Mother Earth has caused a disturbance in its pattern. Bear with me.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching..  
> they are your family. ”
> 
> ~ Jim butcher

 

                                                                                                                                                                                      _ **CHAPTER 5**_

 

* * *

Reyna paced around nervously in the Garden of Bacchus. The Garden was her most favourite place in the whole of Rome. She figured that the humming of the bees and the smell of grapes would calm her down.

 The worst thing about being a demigod is the dreams. They can range from being informative to downright terrifying and nonsensical.

Right now the scale tipped somewhere between the two.

 

She sighed and walked up to the edge from where she could see the entire valley.

 Despite her current tense disposition, she was captivated, just as she had been many times before by the sheer beauty of her _casa_.

 The first rays of the sun painted the landscape in a dull blue, still hidden beneath the hills. It had rained the last day, reminiscent raindrops shone as dew on leaves and grass blades.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the rain.

 

A leaf rustled behind her and in an instant her gladius was in her hand as she readied herself for whatever dared to take her on.

 

"I'm friendly." Came the voice of Nico di Angelo, a smirk on his face his hands up in '-please-don't-stab-me-' manner.

 "Nico? What are you doing here? She asked surprised " ..and how in Jupiter did you find me?" Her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

 

"Well I was sneaking around-" Reyna rolled her eyes muttering _'as usual'_. Nico glared at her but continued "-and I saw you. So I followed you."

 

Reyna didn't understand why, but that made her feel strangely warm. A smile blossomed on her face.

"Worried?" She said cheekily.

 

He gaped at her like fish, before mumbling something inaudible.

She was tempted to tease him a bit more, but decided to spare him at the sight of his red face.

 

"Come here." She said gesturing for him to join her. He inched closer to where Reyna was standing.

 

"I hope you aren't going att-Wow."

 

"Uh huh" she said. "Wow."

 

"You know of all the gardens in Rome, this is my favorite." She confessed.

 

"The garden of Bacchus.. Dionysus..used to be one of my favorite gods." He said chuckling, but then his expression turned guarded.

 Reyna eyed him curiously but decided not to probe further.

 

"Guess why?" She asked gently.

 

There  were only few people Reyna would trust with her life. But Nico was the _only_ person she could talk to so openly...about anything. And maybe even Coach Hedge. They were a team after all. She had grown fond of the satyr and his crazy antics.

Nico pondered over that.

 

"It overlooks Rome. You can see everything from here?"

 

"Maybe."

 

It was Nico's turn to eye her curiously.

Reyna laughed. "I'm not sure myself."

 

When Nico looked at her puzzled she said.

"I love this place" she paused deep in thought.

After a while she continued "...to love something and not know the reason behind it. Have you ever felt that way?"

 

A terse realization seemed to dawn on Nico's features at her words.

"Yeah" He said nodding "Loving something...someone.." He grimaced "..I never could figure out why. I always knew that he was completely out of reach..yet I.."

 

"I understand." She said, and she did.

 

When Nico had lost his temper in South Carolina, his rage, his anguish, his pain had washed over his companions. Reyna had felt and seen everything, Tartarus included. A shudder ran through her body. Just an image of the Pit had shaken her up. She wondered how he had managed to keep his sanity in the days he spent in the sunless abyss.

Along with his journey through Tartarus, she had felt his affection for Percy, seen his confession in the ruins of Salona.

 

To him Percy Jackson was a hero. Someone Nico idolised. His admiration for Percy had turned into a wild infatuation before he knew it. She had found it endearing how he was ready to do anything for the son of Poseidon. But his unrequited affection had been anything but good for him.

 He had hated himself for loving Percy. He had tormented himself for years before finally coming to terms with his feelings. There had been no one to tell him that there was nothing wrong with him. That he wasn't the freak he thought he was.

 

That love was love, no exceptions.

 

She was glad that no longer was he the boy she had met in Epirus. He had changed, shed a lot of his burden and opened up.

 "I'm finally over Percy Jackson" he said with an air of finality. "I told him Reyna. You should have seen his face!" He said and began mimicking a gaping Percy and Reyna burst out laughing.

Just for a moment she seemed to forget about all the tension, the responsibility that she held on her bare shoulders.

They sat there recounting stories of their respective camps.

 

"Why are you up so early?" Nico asked her finally.

 

"Bad dreams." She said immediately surprising herself.

 Nico frowned at her brief explanation. Reyna sighed. She really  was exhausted.

 

" I couldn't make head or tail of the dream...I was back home, the day..the day I k-killed my father. " she croaked out.

 

"Banished his ghost. The mania" Nico corrected firmly, slight anger in his voice evident. "You can't blame yourself for that Reyna"

 

"Maybe you're right. But it isn't easy Nico.."

 

"I can help you." He said "With the ghosts back at San Juan. We can finish it once and for all!"

 

The sun had finally caught up with the day, its reflection shining in Nico's determined brown eyes ,encasing the valley in a veil of gold.

_'We'_ she thought, that one word alone , it made her happy. She had always shouldered her problems herself. She hadn't ever needed anyone to share her burden, make it lighter to carry. She was strong enough to handle anything-and everything. She was a leader. She was a warrior, the Daughter of a war goddess. 

But now she realized that even if she could take on the whole world herself-

_She didn't have to._

At times she could just shed her tough exterior and lean on her friends, her _family_.

 

"I...I'll think about it _Ghost King_." she said uncertainty dripping in her voice.

 

He nodded staring straight ahead.

 "I won't push you. Its your decision."

 

He paused in contemplation "But whenever you need me I'll be there..to support you. You--" he glanced at her "should know that."

 

For once in her lifetime Reyna Ramirez Arellano was at a loss for words.

 

" _We're friends. How can I not support you?_ "He coughed obviously embarrassed of what he had just said. " Isn't that what you once said to me?"

 

Reyna thought about all the times she had held back, stopped herself from showing affection to the son of Hades on the pretense of mutual discomfort and of how _stupid_ she had been.

She crushed him in a fierce hug.

 

"Ow _ow_ _ow_ Reyna!" He grumbled but returned her embrace anyways. "You're almost as bad as Jason."

 

She scoffed at that.

"I doubt it"

* * *

 

 

As they walked down the hill Reyna shared the remainder of her dream. Jumbled words whispered over and over again, deciphering it had made her head ache.

Even then she had only been able to make out a sentence of the  prophecy. At least it had sounded like one.

 

" _The fall of the sun-"_

  
_"-The final verse_ " Nico completed in her stead. " I heard Ella in my dreams." He explained.

 

"Ella the harpy. She's here. With the Oracle and the Cyclopes trying to rebuild the Sybilline books."

 

"Yeah. It's obviously related to Apollo, though we have no clue as to how." He said his brow scrunching up in thought

 

"It doesn't sound good." She said as they reached the end of the slope.

 

"Prophecies rarely do. No point in worrying. I'll be on the lookout for any leads."

 

"You do that. " she said nodding then turned to him a sly smile on her face "Speaking of Apollo, I am yet to meet that blonde medic  friend of yours..what was his name..."

 

"Reyna! Drop it!" Nico groaned.

 

"Ah! William Solace!" She said grinning. "He's cute. Good choice Nico."

 

"Gah no! I'm out of here." He said exasperated, turning around to leave.

 

"N-nico wait" she said grabbing the sleeve of his black button down shirt holding back her laughter . "Sorry sorry.. I won't tease you anymore _harmano_."

 

  
_Oh_.

She tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible. Did she actually just say that out loud?

She did feel a sisterly protectiveness towards the son of Hades to some extent .

_Ok_.

To a large extent. But she had never been quite vocal about it.

 

She could only hope Nico didn't understand Spanish.

 

"Who's _harmano_?" He said changing the topic from Will Solace and directing it towards her, although there was a hint of curiosity in the way he raised his eyebrows.

 

"No one" she said firmly in her best praetor voice.  "Tell me about your _friend._ I want to know about this William Solace."

 

She wouldn't allow Nico to get hurt again. She had to make sure this guy, Will , was good enough for her best friend. She supposed a few well placed threats would do. And maybe she could demonstrate some of her sparring skills...with her gladius.

And if he did upset her _harmano_ in anyway, well he would have to deal with her.

 

"Fine." He muttered , but Reyna noticed the smile on his face inching up just a bit. The way his hands moved in excessive expression as he explained the _'crazy'_ medic's antics and how  _'stupidly stubborn'_ he was and something about _Doctor's orders_ she didn't quite get.

 

He was telling her about how the _'dork'_ had gotten a cold the other day when he paused midway.

 

"..Is that Coach Hedge."

 

Reyna turned around to the sight of Coach Hedge sprawled on one of the marble benches. He was still wearing his Pokemon themed pajamas.

Reyna and Nico rolled their eyes at him in synchronization.

 

"Chuck must have kept him up all night." Reyna said thoughtfully. "We should help him out sometime. Babysit or something."

 

Nico gave a look of pure horror.

 

"Don't be such a _princess._ Besides you owe it to him for healing you up in Buford."

 He scowled at the coach mumbling something about 'puke' and 'diapers'.

Reyna crossed her arms glaring at him.

 

He the sighed in defeat.

"I guess."

 

"That's the spirit. Now help me get him up. Let's get this old goat back to bed"

* * *

 

After a lot of grumbling (and bleating) they got the semiconscious satyr back to bed, snoring away in all his glory.

 

"Is it even humanly possible for someone to snore that loud."

 

"He isn't human."

 

"Point taken."

 

Chuck lay sleeping in his crib. He seemed pretty peaceful for someone who accomplished the impossible feat of driving his maniac dad crazy.

 

"How could he just leave the kid alone like that? Idiota.." Nico grumbled.

 "Must have been really desperate." Reyna defended. Somehow it didn't set right with her that Coach Hedge would be a bad father. She was sure, if anything, he would be a great dad. 

"Ill kick his ass when he wakes up." Nico said glaring at him. "We have enough irresponsible Dads to deal with as it is." 

"Give him a break Nico. He's a new dad. He must have been exhausted, and he hadn't wandered that far anyways." she said slightly agitated at his accusatory tone.

"I know. I just want to make sure...you know." he said shrugging. "I'm still gonna kick his ass"

It was apparent why he was being protective over Chuck. As demigods they understood the pain of being deprived of attention from their parents. Neglect can do a whole lot of damage to a child. It was a hard life. They grew up too fast. Nico wanted to make sure that that didn't happen to Chuck. He wanted him to have a normal childhood (as normal as it could get). Hell, it's what she wanted too.

Nico gestured towards the door, and Reyna followed him tip toeing through the bedroom and into the hall (which was difficult considering they had to avoid trampling Coach's precious Chuck Norris magazines and DVDs, strewn all over the place).

 

Once they were out the two demigods heaved a sigh of relief.

 

"I should get going, before Will comes and stuffs some greens down my throat."

 

"Sure I'll catch up with you later." she said grinning. Suddenly she remembered something he had said back in the garden.

 

"Why was Bacchus your favorite god?" She asked.

 

He frowned and shook his head.

"You won't understand"

 

_What was he hiding_ she thought furiously, her curiosity growing every second.

Had the wine god pulled some sort of favor for him? Been kind to him in any way? As far as she was concerned Bacchus was not one for helping demigods.  It was hard to tell with gods.

 

"Try me" she challenged.

 

Nico rolled his eyes.

"He has three thousand attack power."

 

"What?"

 

He sighed

"Ever played Mythomagic."

 

"Oh gods.."For the second time that day Reyna burst out laughing. Nico scowled at her, but she knew that he didn't mind.

 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh...Frank plays Mythomagic too."

 

"I know"  He turned to leave, making his down the mosaic tiled path. He paused suddenly and turned back grinning cheekily.

"Oh and Reyna.. _Tenga un buen día_ "

 

She gaped at him.

 

"Yo-you..h-how"

 

"Bianca and I..we took some Spanish classes in Westover Hall. Just the basics, a bit here and there..not much, but enough for me to understand a bit. That's actually the only line I know." he explained.

 

His grin faltered a bit at his late sister's name but reaffirmed itself at Reyna's expression.

" _Adios.._ _.harmana_ "

 

And with that he strolled off as if he had given her the news on the daily weather. Reyna brought the back of her hand to cover the wide grin plastered on her face blissfully unaware of Nico doing the same.

 

_Family_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Demigods are family. After everything they've been through, its hard to imagine otherwise.
> 
> Translations:  
> casa- Home  
> Harmano- Brother  
> Tenga un buen día- Have a nice day  
> Harmana- Sister
> 
> (Sorry if they are some errors.)

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: I tried my best with Nico's character. After reading BoO, it opened up new dimension to Nico's character. His POV didn't make him sound as depressed and forlorn as he seemed in the other people's perspective.  
> After the war I wanted to show Nico doing his best with his friendships, but still struggling with being social. So he may seem a little teeny weeny bit OOC. Sorry about that. I'll try harder for the next chapter.  
> If you like the story please leave Kudos. Comments are appreciated. Thank you!  
> DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, except the one's I'll pulled put of my ass in this chap.  
> Except to see these characters again :D


End file.
